


“You should get jealous more often”

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: Stephen has been spending too much time with Christine and you feel jealous, so one night when he comes back from hanging out with Christine, you decide to dominate him.





	“You should get jealous more often”

Stephen, your boyfriend of almost a year, had been pissing you off lately, and he didn’t even realize. Him and Christine are close, and that has never bothered you, until they starting hanging out all the time. He’s been late coming home for the third time this week because he was with her. 

Last night Stephen came home around 11. You got up from your place on the couch and he bent over it to kiss you. “Come watch this movie with me, it’s just getting good!” You called out. 

He was busy already taking his shirt off as he walked to the bedroom door, “I’m too tired, love. I’m just going to get to bed.” He mumbled softly, giving you a soft smile before entering your dark bedroom. 

It had been like that all week. You just wanted some alone time with your boyfriend, was that too much to ask? Of course you didn’t want to come across as crazy, Stephen had told you Christine was going through a lot and he needed to be there for her. So tonight you decided you were going to make Stephen an offer he couldn’t refuse. 

He unlocked the apartment door and walked in late as usual. Your legs were stretched out on the couch as you laughed at what just happened on the T.V. 

Stephen removed his heavy coat and placed it on the dinning room chair, looking over to you. “Come sit!” You motioned at him, hitting the sofa cushion next to you.

“Doll, I really should get to bed, I’m exhausted.” And you would usually let him, but not tonight. 

“Stephen, I swear to God, just come sit your ass down for one second.” He looked surprised and cocked and eyebrow then slightly shrugged and came and sat down next to you. 

You clicked the T.V. off and turned to him, “You have not been paying enough attention to your lovely girlfriend,” You started as you stood up, “and there’s only one way I know how to get what I want.” You smiled with a wild grin.

He looked up confused as you slid your shorts down and then your pajama top. To his amazement, you stood there with a brand new set of lingerie on. You had on a push up laced red bra that many straps edging down your torso, and a cute matching bottom that was extremely cheeky and see-through on the butt. 

“Y/N, I…” He tried to say, lost in your glorious body. His eyes didn’t know where to look. 

“Fine, if you really want to go to bed, I’ll just stay out here and have fun by myself,” You muttered slowly walking away. 

“No!” He called out. You turned around, a large smirk on your face, as you walked your way over to him. 

“Okay then.” You chirped, now standing right in front of him. His hands came up and brushed over your sides, sneaking their way over to your bra. 

You pulled his hands away and held them in your own, “But I’m still frustrated at you for making me so jealous, so no touching.” You smirked, his eyes growing dark. He nodded and placed his arms behind him, leaning against them on the couch. 

He so desperately needed you to touch him, so you did. You unbuckled his pants, pulling them down excruciatingly slow, making him groan as the edge of his pants brushed over his cock. You shimmied them down to his ankles and saw the tent in his boxers begin to form. You looked up at him, “You want me to touch you?” You asked innocently. 

He shook his head, “Yes, God, please,” he hurried out. You loved seeing him like this. You straddled him on the couch, placing a kiss to his lips and then you began to grind your hips, you both let out quiet moans as your clit brushed against him. Once you felt him completely hard beneath you, you placed one more kiss on his lips and got off, gently removing his boxers. 

His hard length was staring right up at you as you hovered above him, your warm breath teasing him. He said your name again, “Y/N…” He breathed. You softly took him in your mouth and began to move up and down. You held his shaft with your hand and licked up it than began sucking again. You hadn’t had sex with your boyfriend in at least a week and you could tell he was built up, already moaning out and you had barely just started. 

You sucked at his tip while your hand pumped the rest of him. You could tell he was getting close so you pulled away. “Gah, Y/N…” He cried out. 

“You’re not going to come that easily,” you spoke, a devilish grin on your face. 

You stood up in front of him now, his hair already getting messy and his cheeks flushed. You slowly twirled so he could get a good view of your outfit, “Shall I take this off?” You asked. He nodded his head.

“Tell me I’m the prettiest woman you’ve ever seen,” you mumbled, slowly unclasping your bra but not letting it come off yet. 

“Fucking hell, you’re the most beautiful and sexy woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on!” His voice deep. 

You smiled at his words, feeling butterflies in your chest. You let your bra drop to the floor and brought your hands up and massage over your breasts, squeezing your nipple between your thumb and index finger. You gave an exaggerated moaning face and you could tell Stephen was dying to touch himself. 

You then moved your hands to the seam of your panties, “Tell me how bad you want me to remove these,” you asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“I want you to take those fucking cock blockers off and get over here and ride the shit out of me,” he voice was dark and boomed off the walls. You felt yourself shiver and quickly tore your underwear off, wanting to be on him as quick as possible. 

You scurried back on top of him and kissed his neck. You pulled back and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his chest exposed to you. You traced over it and to his surprise slid down, his cock filling you up entirely. You both let out a soft groan as you kissed his collarbone. 

“Y/N, if you don’t move, I swear to g-” You began bouncing on top of him, your hands resting on his chest. His head flew back, resting on the top of the couch, curses slipping out of his mouth. 

“Ugh, Stephen,” you moaned out. He looked back up at you, his face a bright pink. “You feel so tight, Y/N,” he grunted. 

You both could tell this was going to be short lived, you had been needing this for so long. 

“Stephen, I’m already close,” you said in a defeated tone. “It’s okay- ugh- me too,” he said breathlessly. 

You began going faster, the sound of your bodies colliding echoing off your walls. You reached down and began to rub over your sensitive clit, the sight of you touching yourself on top of him sending him over the edge. You felt him release inside you. The feeling caused you to climax as well, still riding him to keep the high going. You leaned over him, your face in his neck as you both came down from your high. You finally stopped, sitting still on top of him except for the movements of both your chests breathing heavily. 

His hands finally came up from behind him and danced over your skin. He picked you up laid you down on the couch, scooting himself next to you and pulling you onto his chest. You both laid there for a moment, your breathing beginning to steady. 

His hand was rubbing circles on your arm, his voice vibrating your face as he spoke, “You should get jealous more often,” which caused you both to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more Stephen Strange/Reader ideas so please request some :) thank you


End file.
